


Saturday Morning

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, F/F, Soft Girlfriends, tea but not the spilling kind, today's clip made me write a oneshot oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Every Friday night, Eva drinks too much. Every Saturday morning, Vilde's there.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this oneshot idea for awhile, and today's clip added another layer to it. Still bitter we won't get a Vilde season, but I suppose that's what fics are for. Enjoy!

Eva feels light.

Lightheaded, luminous, so light on her feet she’s tripping, tumbling into a guy. He steadies her, grinds against her, but Eva stopped feeling three drinks ago. She misses being a lightweight.

“What’s your name?”

The guy. Eva’s not here for someone to learn her name, so she leaves him to dance alone.

This week’s been shit. Her mom’s away, she failed her last math exam, Sara and Ingrid are talking shit about her because they can’t fucking get over anything. They need to learn from Eva. The more you drink, the less you remember, the better your life. It’s simple math. To think she failed that exam.

“There you are.”

Chris only finds her when she’s drunk, but he always does. Eva falls into his arms, lets him kiss her, lead to her a bedroom, push her onto the bed, rest himself on top of her.

But his body’s so heavy tonight, and Eva’s too light for it. “Not tonight.”

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Eva. I can find other girls to hook-up with.”

He’s an idiot if he thinks she cares about that. She flips him off as he goes to find other girls. If he were a true gentleman, he’d find some for her too.

Eva could maybe fall asleep in this bed right now. She could maybe puke in this bed. Regardless, this bed is her new home.

“I told you she’d be in here. She always ends up in the bedroom.”

“ _Vilde_.”

 _Vilde._ Eva smiles. Maybe Vilde could join her in her new home. That would be nice. 

“I’m not judging, Noora. I’m being honest. And I’m the one who found her, aren’t I?”

“We just need to get her home. Can you stay with her tonight?”

“You won’t stay?”

“I told William to come over.”

Fucking William.

“To poison him, I hope.”

“Funny, Vilde.”

“No poison,” Eva mumbles. “Just smash a bottle over his head.”

“Oh, look who’s alert now!” Noora says. “Eva, Vilde is going to take you home. Ok?”

That’s what Eva’s wanted all night.

\---

_I thought you were coming over last night???_

Magnus’s text goes unanswered as Vilde makes peppermint tea. It’s Eva’s favourite.

As the tea steeps, she texts her mom: _do you need me at home?_ But her mom never replies fast enough for Vilde not to worry.

Vilde knows where everything is in Eva’s house. She grabs a tray from the bottom-right cupboard, places two mugs of tea on it, and brings it to Eva in bed.

Eva’s smile is genuine, but strained. She’s thrown her hair into a top-knot, washed her face, changed into Vilde’s clothes. It’s better than she looked an hour ago, much better than she looked two hours ago. “You don’t have to do this, Vilde,” Eva says, but Vilde climbs into bed with her anyway.

“I don’t mind.”

“Thank you for bringing me home last night, but I’m ok now. You don’t have to stay.”

“I don’t mind, Eva.”

“Won’t Magnus be looking for you?”

Vilde checks her phone: _Not sure what happened last night, but you could come over now_? She was hoping for a text from her mom.

“No, he’s with the guys today.”

Eva drinks her tea, then smiles so wide Vilde wants to laugh. That’s become her favourite sight. “Oh, is this peppermint? I thought we were out.”

“You had a couple bags left.” Vilde doesn’t admit that she’s started carrying peppermint tea bags in her purse. “How are you feeling now? Still nauseous?”

“No, thank God. Just have a headache.”

“Do you want ibuprofen?”

“Do you have some?”

Vilde grabs a bottle from her purse, double-checking to make sure it’s the right one. She hands Eva a pill and the glass of water she brought her earlier.

“Vilde, will you be completely honest with me?”

They have this conversation every Saturday morning. “Of course.”

“Was I better or worse than last Friday?”

“Oh, much better.”

“The Friday before that?”

Vilde frowns. “A little worse.”

“Fuck. But I didn’t sleep with Chris, right?” Vilde shakes her head. “Ok, at least there’s one regret I don’t need to have.”

Vilde checks her phone again. Nothing.

“Did I make-out with you?” Vilde smiles, shaking her head again. “Oh. That’s one regret I have.”

“I’ve told you that I only want to kiss you when you’re sober.” That’s more of a principle than a fact. She always wants to kiss Eva.

“And when I don’t have puke breath?”

Vilde nods, but kisses Eva’s cheek to make up for it. As Eva puts her arm around her, Vilde’s phone flashes with a new text.

_Please come home, sweetheart. Love you._

Shit.

“Your mom?” Eva asks. She’s the only one who knows.

“I don’t want to leave—”

“Go, Vilde. I’m ok.” 

“Call me if you need anything. Or if you just need to talk.”

“You know that goes both ways, right? If you need anything—oh, I think you got another text.”

_Sweetheart? Are you coming home?_

Vilde can’t keep doing this.

“Can I ask you for something then, Eva?”

“ _Yes_. Please, Vilde. Make me feel like a good friend.”

“Can you please try to drink a little less?” When Eva looks away, she adds, “Then we can do something else with our Saturday mornings? Go to a café with better tea?”

“I like it when you make my tea.”

“Eva—”

“Vilde, I’ll try. Just…don’t stop liking me if I can’t figure it out right away, ok?”

“Of course not, Eva.”

“And we’re keeping our standing date."

“Every Saturday morning. I promise.”


End file.
